pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Cardarelli
Joe Cardarelli (1944-1994) was an American poet, painter, and teacher. He was called the “Godfather of Baltimore Poetry.”Daniel Mark Epstein, "Godfather of Baltimore Poetry," Baltimore Sun, September 7, 1994. Web, Jan. 20, 2013. Life A graduate of the Johns Hopkins Writing Seminars, Cardarekku was a teacher of writing at the Maryland Institute College of Art for 27 years. Cardarelli pushed generations of MICA artists to incorporate writing into their creative repertoire, and regularly collaborated with his faculty colleagues on projects and performances. He was friends with well-known poets such as Allen Ginsberg, Joel Oppenheimer, Ed Sanders and Robert Duncan, many of whom stayed at his home when they visited Baltimore, and were guests in his writing classes.Michael James, Joseph Cardarelli, writing teacher at Maryland Institute, poet, painter, Baltimore Sun, August 27, 1994. Web, Jan. 20, 2013. He is noted for establishing poetry series such as the Black Mountain poets, St. Valentine’s Day Poetry Marathon, and the Spectrum of Poetic Fire at MICA. In its 25th year, the Spectrum of Poetic Fire reading series still brings quality poets to MICA’s campus for readings during the academic year. In his “Black Mountain Poets” series in 1983/84 he gathered material for a documentary video, Black Mountain Revisited — a historically invaluable collage of interviews and readings given by Robert Duncan, Robert Creeley, Edward Dorn, Joel Oppenheimer, and Jonathan Williams — in the case of Duncan and Oppenheimer, some of their last readings on record. Over the years, Allen Ginsberg, Amiri Baraka, Ted Berrigan, Alice Notley, Anne Waldman, Maureen Owen, Ed Sanders, and many other representative writers of The New American Poetry were frequent visitors to the Institute — thanks to Joe Cardarelli. He died at the age of 50 in 1994. Writing A poem that Joe contributed to Andrei Codrescu’s and Laura Rosenthal’s anthology American Poets Say Goodbye to the Twentieth Century (New York: 4 Walls 8 Windows, 1996) ends with the following lines: It’s too bad sometimes I think too bad we can’t see the air too bad the air’s invisible too bad the air’s not clearly there say as it is with just a little smoke we’d find ourselves new eyes taken up by the shapes of air tides the multi-layered, striated, tunneled twisted rolling wave shaped moving patterns the air makes no more or less substantial than one hundred or thousand years. Publications *''"Milano Manifesto''. 1975. * Phantom Pod (by Anselm Hollo, Joe Cardarelli, and Kirby Malone). Baltimore: Pod Books, 1977. *''From the Maine Book''. 1984 *''Phantom House''. 1992. * The Maine Book: Selected poems (introduction by Anselm Hollo). Meeting Eyes, 2004.The Maine Book, SPDbooks, Small Press Distribution. Web, Jan. 20, 2013. Audio / video Documentary * Black Mountain revisited. Cardarelli, Joe; Skipper, Jim; Maryland Institute, College of Art, and Viridian Productions, producers. Md.: Viridian Productions of the Maryland Institute, College of Art; 1990. 1 videocassette (54 min.) See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;About * "Godfather of Baltimore Poetry" * Joseph Cardarelli, writing teacher at Maryland Institute, poet, painter obituary at the Baltimore Sun * "I Owe You, Joe" Category:1944 births Category:1994 deaths Category:American poets Category:Maryland Institute College of Art faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets